Hermanos
by davidorellana068
Summary: Ignorados por sus respectivas familias, naruto y zeref crearan su propia sociedad donde demostraran que los débiles o diferentes, pueden ser los mas fuertes y iguales. puede pasar a M / narutoxlucy / zerefxerza
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es un fic que trata principalmente de naruto y zeref. Espero que les guste.**

 **Y si les gusta zeref como personaje principal visiten mi fic de "gremio alvarez".**

 **Bueno, empecemos**

 **_Por cierto, aquí igneel es humano y aun así puede enseñar magia dragón slayer. Solo magos que nacen con ese dote. Claro, además de ser el padre de zeref y natsu.**

 **_Y fue hiruzen quien sello al kyubi.**

 **_ Además de que las naciones elementales y fiore están en las mismas tierras, solo que con sus respectivos ninjas y magos. Por lo tanto el nombre será algo como así…emm…las naciones de fiore, ¿Qué tal?**

 **Bueno eso es todo, ahora si empezamos**

 **CAPITULO 1 prologo**

 **konoha**

Era un día bonito y común en la aldea de konoha, en especial en la mansión namikaze, en donde se encontraba el amado hokage junto a su hermosa esposa entrenando a su preciosa hija menor de 6 años de edad de nombre kasumi namikaze uzumaki, era una imagen perfecta de kushina de niña, a excepción de sus grandes e hermosos ojos color zafiro. Pero, también estaba el hijo ni menor ni mayor, sino el del medio, el niño de 8 años tenía su pelo de color rojo, y tenía unos ojos color violeta, perfecta copia de su madre versión masculina, ¿su nombre? Menma namikaze uzumaki cuyo en su interior poseía el chakra del poderoso kyubi. En ese momento la niña tanto como el niño pudo hacer fluir su chakra una vez más.

menma: ¡mama, papa, lo vieron, lo logre hacer otra vez!

Minato: claro que si, después de todo eres mi hijo

Kushina: y también mío cariño

Kasumi: ¿y qué tal lo hice yo?

Minato: ah, cariño no me olvidaría de ti, también lo hiciste muy bien

Kasumi: ¡gracias papi!

Minato: que te parece si como recompensa por tu logro kasumi, vamos a comer ramen.

A kushina, menma y kasumi se les iluminaron la mirada mientras miraban a minato con ojos de estrellitas y algo de baba cayendo por sus bocas

Kushina, menma y kasumi: ramen…

Minato: jajajajaja, anda vamos a comer

Kasumi: ¡sí!

La familia salió del recinto para comer una linda comida familiar. Pero ninguno de ellos noto que eran observados, sentado en el césped en un rincón del patio trasero de la mansión, estaba un chico con una edad de 10 años, con el cabello rubio en puntas, así como también tenía unos grandes pero tristes ojos azules. Este era naruto namikaze uzumaki, el hijo mayor de los hermanos, además del contenedor del alma del kyubi. A pesar de ser el hijo mayor, siempre era ignorado a favor de sus padres porque ellos tenían que dominar el poder del kyubi. Por esa razón siempre estuvo solo…a excepción de su hermana kasumi quien era la única que notaba su existencia, además de cierto zorro demonio. Kasumi era nacio con el kekei genkai de kushina, por lo que estas se centraban en enseñarle a despertar su línea de sangre. Naruto…solo era el contenedor del alma del kyubi…nada más.

Naruto: (ignorantes)

Kyubi: (tienes razón)

 **Magnolia**

En algún lugar de las naciones de fiore se ubicaba una de las capitales más grandes y hogar de uno de los gremios más fuertes, cuyo era fairy tail.

En una casa de dos pisos de la capital, se encontraban comiendo 3 personas. La primera era el patriarca de la familia, igneel dragneel cuyo hombre era de una edad de 47 años, con cabello salvaje con unos ojos marrones intensos con una marca en brazo izquierdo de color amarillo, vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones negros con un cinturón café grueso, además de unas bostas cafés que llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas, tapado con una gran capa/chaqueta roja con toques amarillos. Además de ser uno de los pocos hombres capaz de utilizar magia dragón slayer, la cual era de fuego. Junto a él estaba su hijo del medio, edad 8 años, cuyo cabello rosa igualmente salvaje y ojos marrones como su padre, él era natsu dragneel, además de estar en pleno entrenamiento de la magia dragón slayer con una edad [vestía igual que cuando era niño]. Por último, el hijo menor de la familia, con cabello igual rosa, a acepción de sus ojos negros como la noche, con una edad de 6 años, su nombre era kazuki dragneel. Vestia una camisa negra, short marrones con unas sandalias negras.

Natsu y su padre igneel comían como cerdos todo lo que estaba frente a ellos, kazuki solo comía como cualquier persona civilizada. Cuando igneel termino llevo sus manos a su estómago completamente satisfecho, seguido de natsu.

Natsu: ahhh, papa eso estuvo delicioso.

Igneel: si, realmente delicioso.

Kazuki: pero si arrasaron con casi toda la comida

Natsu: ¡pero estaba rico!

Igneel: claro que lo estaba, lo ves, pedir servicios en ese restaurante estuvo mejor que el anterior

Natsu: ¡si, desde ahora ese será mi lugar de comida favorito!

Kazuki: (lo mismo dijeron con el anterior)

Igneel: será mejor que me vaya, debo ir al gremio ya.

Natsu: vaya, ser parte de fairy tail debe ser genial

Igneel: claro que lo es, hey, ¿quieren acompañarme hoy? Así natsu continuamos por donde quedo ayer el entrenamiento.

Natsu: ¡hahaha, claro papa!

Kazuki: ¿y yo cuando podre aprender, papi?

Igneel: ehh…bueno cuando tengas la edad de natsu tal vez, kazuki.

Kazuki: ahhh…como quieras. (Siempre me dice lo mismo)

Igneel: bueno chicos, es hora, vamos al gremio

Natsu: ¡sí!

Kazuki: vale, vamos

Los tres hombres de familia salieron con dirección al gremio del patriarca de la familia. Cuando salieron por la puerta la sala de la casa quedo totalmente en silencio, un muy agradable silencio. Hasta que de las escaleras bajo un niño. 10 años aparentaba, este era de pelo negro con uno que otro mechón cayendo por su frente, tenía ojos negros como la propia noche sin luna reflejando luz. Vestía un piyama color gris. Su nombre era zeref dragneel, el hermano e hijo mayor de igneel, él tenía una mirada triste pues su padre no le prestaba la atención suficiente, cuando nació y a medida creció nadie detecto una pizca de magia, por lo que igneel se centró en entrenar a su hijo natsu. Después de un tiempo cuando zeref tenía 7 años logro hacer conocer su magia, la cual era muy poderosa, pero igneel a pesar de estar impresionado con la magia que poseía su hijo mayor, no podía terminar el entrenamiento de natsu. Por lo que siguió centrando su atención en natsu, y su hijo menor kazuki porque su mujer antes de morir durante el parto le pidió que lo cuidara. Pero no se dio cuenta del daño que sufría su hijo mayor. Su único consuelo era su hermano menor kazuki, quien también se sentía con falta de atención, claro que al menos este si llamaba la atención de igneel.

Mientras se sentaba en la mesa donde antes comieron, zeref comenzó a comer las sobras de esa comida tan deliciosa que comía su "familia" minutos antes. Cuando termino solo dejo caer su cuerpo en la silla mirando fijamente al techo de la casa.

Zeref: solo…siempre…solo

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado este prólogo.**

 **También pasen por mi perfil a mirar otros de mis fic, no sé si son buenos, pues yo no puedo justificar mis fic. Pero eche una miradita, porque si no…los iré a violar mientras duermen…nah, es broma jajaja.**

 **Bueno me despido.**

 **Adiós XD**


	2. capitulo 2: huida y el mismo destino

**Bien aquí está mi segundo cap. De esta historia.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **Konoha – mansión namikaze**

Naruto se encontraba mirando el rostro de los hokages por su ventana. El primero, segundo, tercero y…cuarto hokage. Naruto no odiaba a su familia pero tampoco los quería. El entendía el poder que poseía su hermano, pero esa no era razón para ignorarlo completamente, no, él lo entendía, o al menos a su manera…para naruto, él no era una pieza importante en la vida de sus "padres". La puerta se abrió repentinamente revelando a una pequeña peli roja.

Kasumi: hermano

El rubio fijo su vista en su hermana

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa kasumi?

Kasumi: veras, mama y papa nos llevaran a mí y a menma a pasear por la aldea, ¿no quieres venir?

Naruto: kasumi…ya hablamos de esto

Kasumi: pero naruto…yo puedo hablar con papa y así tu tam…

Naruto: no kasumi…eso a mí ya no me importa y mucho menos seguir hablando de este tema.

Kasumi: pero…hermano…

Naruto: anda kasumi, ve a ese paseo. Por mí no te preocupes.

Kasumi: v-vale, está bien pero prometo traerte algo

Naruto: jajajaja, como tú quieras kasumi, no vemos

La peli roja le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano para despues irse por la puerta de la habitación de naruto.

Naruto: …al menos alguien puede notar mi presencia…

Kyubi: (¿y qué hay de mí?)

Naruto: (ah, lo siento kyubi, me había olvidado)

Kyubi: (tks…no se ni para que me molesto)

Naruto: (jajajajaja)

 **Magnolia**

Zeref se encontraba con su hermano kazuki observando magnolia en una colina. El dragneel menor comía una manzana de una pequeña canasta de frutas a su lado. Saco unas uvas para ofrecérselas al dragneel mayor.

Kazuki: zeref, ¿no quieres unas uvas?

El peli negro sin rechistar tomo las uvas para empezar a comerlas una por una. Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos hasta que kazuki decidió hablar.

Kazuki: zeref, porque no le pides a papa otra vez que te enseñe magia dragón slayer.

El peli negro solo se mantuvo callado por unos minutos, hasta que termino sus uvas se acomodó en el árbol detrás de él.

Zeref: natsu es quien debe aprender magia de dragón slayer, no puede quedar a medias su entrenamiento.

Kazuki: ¿pero y si los entrena a ambos?

Zeref: no se puede, llevaría mucho tiempo, además de que natsu ya empieza a aprender sus habilidades de dragón sleyer. Papa tendría que suspender su entrenamiento para entrenarme a mí, y eso no creo que pase.

Kazuki: …si es verdad…ojala esto no fuera así…

Zeref: pero así lo es hermanito.

Kazuki volvió a callarse. Él quería demasiado a su hermano como para dejarlo así nada más, era injusto.¡injusto! Su hermano era la mejor persona que él conocía y así era tratado…él no podía soportarlo.

Zeref: kazuki será mejor volver a casa, papa debe estar preocupado por ti.

Kazuki: (si…solo por mi)

Ambos hermanos se levantaron del suave césped para ir a su casa.

 **Konoha**

 **Espacio mental de naruto**

El rubio se encontraba en su espacio mental frente al kyubi, el biju conocido como el más fuerte de todos.

Kyubi: naruto

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa kyubi?

Kyubi: ¿cómo te sientes con respecto a cómo el cuarto y su esposa no te toman en cuenta?

Naruto: ¿Por qué la pregunta kyubi?

Kyubi: solo respóndeme

El rubio solo miro la cara de seriedad del gran zorro frente a él.

Naruto: no sé cómo empezar la verdad…veras. No me importa la verdad se tú jinchuriki así como toda la aldea me odie por pensar que sería como tú, o el de antes. Solo me duele y decepciona que mis padres no me tomen en cuenta, solo eso. Ellos me ignoran por que menma tiene tu chakra. Y kasumi por heredar la línea de sangre de mama. Menma en lo personal no me importa mucho, él no me reconoce, sí. Pero tampoco me odia o me ve como un estorbo para los mimos que recibe de papa y mama. Solo es neutral. Pero al menos tener a alguien como tú y kasumi me alegra para no decir que mi vida no vale nada jeje.

Hubo otro silencio incomodo entre el rubio y el zorro, hasta que naruto decidio romper el hielo.

Naruto: y tú, ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

Kyubi: solo es porque…

Naruto: ¿porque?, anda dime, ¿somos amigos no?

El gran zorro solo tomo un poco de aire.

Kyubi: solo es porque a pesar de todo lo que pasas tendrías algo de odio en tu cabezota. Yo en lo personal, estar solo desde que mi padre [el rikkudo sennin] nos dejó a mí y a mis hermanos. Estar solo me hizo lo que soy o era en el pasado.

Naruto: vaya, no pensé que fueras tan sentimental.

Kyubi: ¡callate!

Naruto: jajajajaaajaja

Kyubi: (como pude caer tan bajo)

Naruto: anda no te enoje kyubi, hasta el más malo de los malos tiene sentimientos.

Kyubi: hmp

Naruto: jajajaja…vale, será mejor que vuelva, ya debe de ser de noche y quisiera dormir bien esta noche.

Kyubi: como quieras.

El rubio estaba a punto de desparecer de su espacio mental hasta que el kyubi hablo.

Kyubi: naruto…

Naruto: ¿mm?

Kyubi: kyubi es solo un título…mi verdadero nombre es kurama

El rubio solo se le quedo viendo hasta que solo sonrio

Naruto: ¿kurama eh? Entonces, adiós kurama

Kurama: adiós naruto

Naruto desapareció de su espacio mental para dejar a kurama asimilando los hechos ocurridos recientemente.

Kurama: quien lo diría…el gran kyubi amigo de su jinchuriki…kurama que tan bajo has caído ¿eh?

 **Fuera del espacio mental de naruto**

Naruto abrió los ojos mientras estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación en posición de loto. Miro por la ventana y como lo suponía ya era de noche. La puerta de su habitación mostrando a su hermana kasumi.

Naruto: kasumi, ¿ya llegaste de tu paseo familiar.

Kasumi: si, llegue hace unos minutos.

Naruto ya veo.

La peli roja se sentó y se acomodó del lado derecho de su hermano

Kasumi: naruto…

Naruto: ¿mm?

Kasumi: ten, como prometí te traje un regalo

Kasumi saco de su bolsillo un collar de plata en forma de corazón. Naruto lo tomo entre sus manos y fijándose en la parte frontal del collar, pudo notar algo escrito en el.

" **te quiero"**

Naruto: kasumi…

Kasumi: naruto, solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo yo te quiero como el mejor hermano del mundo.

Naruto sin saber que decir o pensar tomo entre sus brazos a su hermanita dándole un tierno abrazo. Ella se acurruco cálidamente en su pecho.

Kasumi: naruto, ¿puedo dormir hoy contigo?

Cuando ella pregunto naruto se tensó un poco pero mantuvo la compostura, después de estar callado unos minutos.

Naruto: claro que puedes kasumi

Kasumi: gracias hermano

Ambos se acostaron en la cama, kasumi sin ningún motivo se soltaría de su hermano y se abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Naruto también la abrazo, en unos minutos la peli roja ya estaba completamente dormida, pero naruto no lo estaba, porque después de todo…

Naruto: (….después de lo que hare esta noche no la volveré a ver en mucho tiempo)

 **Magnolia – residencia dragneel**

Zeref estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa, su "padre" y hermanos se encontraban durmiendo cada uno en sus habitaciones. Zeref solo estaba allí pensativo, desde la charla con kazuki se sentía intrigado, él quería ser un mago poderoso, pero sin la ayuda de su padre. Él quería demostrar que podía ser un mago con su propio esfuerzo, pensativo inconscientemente comenzó a caminar por la casa, sin darse cuenta en un pasillo el peli negro se encontraba frente a una puerta.

Zeref: esta puerta…es la que papa prohibió nuestro paso

Igneel siempre les dijo a sus hijos que nunca por nada en el mundo deberían entrar por esa puerta. Pero zeref por la curiosidad no se contuvo y fue a por una ganzúa para abrirla fuerza la puerta. Lo logro, la puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando un ambiente oscuro, por cada paso que caminaba sentía telas de araña pegarse a su cuerpo, también tocia por el polvo acumulado. Fue viendo varias partes de la habitación oscura, armas, libros de historia, libros de magia, ingrediente de alquimia, etc. Pero lo que más llamo la atención de zeref fue un libro negro bordado con marcas doradas. zeref se acercó, tomo el libro y soplo para poder leer su portada.

Zeref: … ¿END?, ¿Qué es END?

El peli negro abrió el libro, pero en cuanto lo hizo vio como un extraño tipo de energía salía del libro y se adentraba en el cuerpo de zeref, este al sentir una fuerte opresión en su pecho cerro el libro rápidamente y zeref callo de rodillas mientras jadeaba.

Zeref: ah…ah… ¿pero qué…demonios?...

El peli negro se levantó y se quedó con la vista fija en el libro, luego salió corriendo con dirección a su habitación. Entro rápidamente, pero teniendo cuidado para no despertar a nadie de la casa. Tomo una mochila negra con toques rojos y comenzó a meter provisiones, ropa, libros y por último el extraño libro.

Zeref: no sé si esto es lo correcto…pero es lo que quiero hacer

Rápidamente se equipó con su mochila y salió de su habitación, pasó por fuera de la habitación de su hermano menor. Entro divisándolo dormir en su cama.

Zeref (susurra): espero volver a verte algún día kazuki

Y tras ese susurro salió del cuarto y casa parándose frente a su casa.

Zeref: les demostrare de ahora en adelante que yo elijo mi camino

 **Konoha – mansión namikaze**

Naruto se encontraba despierto a altas horas de la noche con su hermanita en sus brazos. El rubio trato de levantarse pero su hermana no tenía ninguna intención de soltarlo, así que de un hábil movimiento se cambió a él por su almohada. Naruto se paró y busco de su closet una mochila, la cual era verde oscuro con toques blancos. Naruto equipo lo necesario, alimentos y atuendos y uno que otro pergamino ninja. Poniéndose su mochila se acercó a la cama en la cual descansaba su tierna hermanita y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Naruto (susurra): nos volveremos a ver kasumi

El rubio salió de su habitación con mucho cuidado y silencio para no alertar a nadie de la casa. Cuando salió de la mansión se paró y se quedó mirándola de frente.

Naruto: les demostrare de ahora en adelante que yo elijo mi camino.

Ambos niños. El peli negro y el rubio, se alejan de sus hogares con solo un objetivo, los cuales son el mismo.

 **Y bien, espero que les haya gustado este cap. Hubiera subido el cap. Dos ayer mismo pero tenía tareas que hacer y no pude sino hasta ahora.**

 **Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, espero también que comenten sobre estas historia, cualquier opinión es bienvenida.**

 **Adiós XD**


End file.
